The Chipmunk of Notre Dame (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1996 Disney film, "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". Cast: * Quasimodo - Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Esmeralda - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Phoebus - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Frollo - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Hugo - Scooby-Doo * Victor - Astro (The Jetsons) * Laverne - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Archdeacon - Monterey Jack (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Clopin - Rover Dangerfield * Puppet Clopin - Eddie (Rover Dangerfield) * Achilles - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * Djali - Unico (The Fantastic of Unico) * The Guards Leaders - Mepps and Mole (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Quasimodo's Mother - Vinny (A Chipmunk Reunion) * Bird With Quasimodo - Midge (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Pie in the Sky) * Torturer - Dumptruck (TaleSpin) * Gypsies in Beginning of film - Grayson, Surly and Buddy (The Nut Job) * Frollo's Guards - King of the Cats' Henchmen (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) * Snowball - Ronno (Bambi series) * Miller - Wolf W. Wolf (Hoodwinked!) * Gypsies - Thugs (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Gargoyle Coming to Life and Snarling at Frollo - Bear (Balto) Scenes: # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 1 - "The Bells of Notre Dame" # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 2 - Theodore's Unhappiness # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 3 - Theodore Spoils His Thinking to Fat Cat # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 4 - "Out There" # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 5 - Captain Thomas O'Malley/Duchess the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 6 - "Topsy Turvy"/Theodore Gets Tortured # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 7 - Duchess Helps Theodore/Duchess' Chase # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 8 - Duchess and Thomas Meet # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 9 - "God Help the Outcasts" # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 10 - Theodore Made A Friend With Duchess # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 11 - Theodore Helped Duchess Escape/Theodore's Fight Against Thomas # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 12 - "Heaven's Light"/"Hellfire" # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 13 - Searching for the Gypsy Girl/Burning the House Down # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 14 - "A Guy Like You" # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 15 - Duchess and Thomas' Love/"Heaven's Light" (Reprise) # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 16 - 'You Helped Her Escape!' # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 17 - The Trail to Duchess' Hideout/"The Court of Miracles" # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 18 - Burning at Stake/Poor Theodore/'Sanctuary!' # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 19 - Theodore Thinks Duchess is Dead/Battling Fat Cat # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 20 - Theodore the True Hero/"The Bells of Notre Dame" (Reprise) # The Chipmunk of Notre Dame part 21 - End Credits/"Someday" Trivia: *This is the first movie-spoof to use the Alvin and the Chipmunks intro. Cast Gallery: Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions